A World of the New Ones
by Kuzuno Okazaki
Summary: A normal high school student falls from the sky, but is it possible he's not normal? After all, he fell from the sky surrounded by random people with no memories of a single thing. Only a group of three people to bring him back to a random building. Let's see what happens to this mystery boy?


**_S.R.B_**

**_Shirokama RoseBlood_**

**A World of the New Ones**

_Day 1: The Beginning_

"Ugh… What… Happened…?" My vision is blurred; all I can see are small beams of light and outlines of… people. I'm just lying there, almost blind, and with no recent memories. I can remember falling but nothing else. I feel a spiking pain in my lower back as I sit up. "Hey you?" My vision quickly returned. I looked up to a girl, she seemed about 15 years old.

"Have you recovered from your delusion yet?" she continued before I could respond, "What's your name?" Ugh… I stopped to think, I couldn't remember, why…?

Why. Why.. Why… Why…? Why!? WHAT is this, why can't I remember anything!? Why are these people here? Who are they? What is my name? I don't know what's going on or why I am here, and without trying, I think aloud. "Hysterical" she looked at me as if to be confused. "Your name," she seemed to have a bit of humor in her eyes, "it's Hysterical!?" She broke out into a laugh. I started to become annoyed.

"No-" she halted me to a stop by interrupting me, "Yeah, yeah, c'mon Hysterical." But why did she need me? I'm just a random case of amnesia… "Hurry along before they come out, it's almost sundown." What does she mean by "they" who's coming for us…? I might as well ask later, if "they" are something we need to avoid. Then there is no way at all I want to stick around and wait to find out the hard way.

**Going Along With the Crowd**

_Day 2: Don't Fight, They'll Catch You!_

Once again a terrible day, no one knows my actual name. Not even I myself can remember my whereabouts before I came here. I don't know my name or who I am. I just remember one song playing before I came here… I'll repeat the song; maybe it'll make some memories click back into my mind. I grab a guitar off of the ground and sit out on the stairs entering into the building. It's quite a nice night; I wonder why anyone would be afraid of this place. I begin strumming the guitar, using all notes used in the song.

_"Naze wareware wa kono kara jikk__ōn. Kono osoroshī jittai? Watashitachiha nigeru yō ni soreha watashitachi ni himei. Wareware ga okonau subete wa, karera ga nozomu subete wa dare ka to shite inai hitori ni naru to, karera wa soko janai furidesu! Watashitachiha himei no yō ni, ima karera ga okonau subete wa, watashitachi no teashi ni sakebi, shiryōdesu. Sore wa, watashitachi no zentai no koshō, subete no watashitachi no sei koreda… Ima nakanaide…" _

Immediately, I heard a loud screeching sound, maybe a scream. It appeared right in front of me, it was so scary but I couldn't run. I calmed my heart, remembering the lyrics from the song. "It's alright." I stood up and began walking towards it. It flinched but then started walking towards me. "Are you okay..? Don't worry I won't hurt you." The girl I met when I awoke appeared behind me "What are you doing!? It'll kill you for God's sake get away from it!" I only continued walking slowly; I got within 2 yards of it and got down on my knees. "What are you talking about? They just want a companion…" It walked towards me, looking a nightmarish creature that disappears into the shadows at will. "What's your name..?" It had a devilish voice to itself, "Tenshori." Tenshori sat on all fours, looking like a large demonized dog with the characteristics of a corpse. It laid its head down on my lap and slept.

**A Trip to the Store**

_Day 3: I Won't Let You Hurt Her._

What's with this world? It's always the exact opposite as it seems. "Hey are you coming out? We need to go raid the facilitated food storages. There may be a few groups of people in control, so we might need weapons." I see a nice grooved object on the ground; it looks like a hockey stick. But at the same time, it also looks like a sawblade. Probably just something that they made some upgrades to. "I'll take this I guess? It's a bit swifter and should cut easily." "Alright, let's head out, it'll just be us this time. Don't worry; we don't have an unlucky encounter very often." Shit, she just jinxed everything. "Let's head out, hopefully we meet some more friendly folks than bad." I whisper under my breath "What's that supposed to mean…" "Huh?" She questioned; having heard something though not being able to make out the words. "Nothing Misaki." "Alright then."

There wasn't much to do out and about, most folks we ran into were friendly and more than willing to share their supplies as long as we compensated them through a bribe of protection or future resources.

Alright this makes plenty sense. The last trip we made wasn't to disappoint my former thoughts; we were definitely at an all-time high when I said she jinxed it. Well I guess it's too late now isn't it? I'll just have to see how this all works out. "We don't need any one of you around here, we've got all the protection and supplies we'll need for the next decade. There's no way we need anything you got." And of course, Misaki just took a step forward and looked up at the shady man. "Now you can either provide us some food and supplies. Or I can supply you with a world full of hurt."

She had made a grand mistake. After the years he spent in this world, he's grown to become obsessed with females and sexual contact with them. "We'll see about that pretty girl." He grabbed her arm and pulled her backside against him, his hand in her bra. My eyes lit up, a fire that couldn't be extinguished. I suddenly screamed in anger, it sounded like the demon dogs roaming about for their prey at night. I had a devilish tune playing straight from the vocal cords inside of me. I ripped his hand away from Misaki and tore him over the counter, ripping the skin connecting his arm to his hand. And I beat him until nothing but blood and a dead body remained. Though of course, it was impossible to die, he would only come back to life in a few hours.

Misaki's eyes were filled with terror and disgust from what the man did to her. "Why would you do that..." I couldn't respond "Why would you protect me..." I finally decided to answer her. "We don't have time for that, I'll explain later. Let's gather what we need and leave." It only took us a few minutes to gather the supplies and leave back to our hideout. I can only imagine what is to come due to me attacking this man. For all I know, what I did; may have just caused a war.

**How Could I be so Happy in a World Like This…**

_Day 4: I Promise to Keep You Safe…_

"Hey Misaki, can you slow down a bit?" She stopped rather than simply slowing down her pace. I took my step, and the next moment, I was on top of her, catching myself right above her.

"Why did you want me to stop? So you could be a pervert like this?" Well of course she'd think that, no of course not woman. I only wanted you to slow down a bit, this world couldn't be all about work and survival could it? After all, even if we die, we'll come back. Then again, that couldn't be how it works, otherwise people wouldn't kill others for food. Nor would they be so scared if they didn't get it. Also, it's like a game, this world gives out lunch rations every day. So I guess food is required here as well as any other world with life on it.

"No… I didn't mean to fa—"She stopped me right there. "You know what, if you wanted to do something like this, you could've just asked…" She blushed and looked to the side, embarrassed. I blushed as well, letting myself down a bit. And I kissed her, I don't know if this was my first kiss or not, but it felt like the happiest moment I could have ever experienced. Maybe this isn't our world, but who's to say that this can't continue back in the real one. She blushed brighter, her eyes wide open and mine closed. I finally took my lips away, she had her hand over her mouth.

"You're beautiful Misaki, and my name isn't Hysterical…" She looked at me showing herself to be very confused. "Then what is it?" And of course the name suddenly came to me; the memory came because of this wonderful thing I had just experienced. "Mushoku…" And next thing I knew, she kissed me again. It was almost as if I was really experiencing love. And maybe I am. All I know is I am really happy; she finally took her lips from mine, a smile left on both of our faces.  
I closed my eyes and laid down on my back, she laid her head on mine. We forgot we were in public. And I suddenly told her how I felt "I love you Misaki, I promise to always keep you safe…" She looked at me happily, though without a smile. "I love you too Mushoku" I swear, even when this world comes to an end for us… I'll meet you in the real world…

**Meeting the Council**

_Day 5: This Guy, The Council!?_

"So maybe he's new and not exactly all that great when it comes to council standards, doesn't mean he doesn't qualify." Ehhhhhh? What did she just say about me? "Not cool Misaki." I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her, kissing her cheek. All of their jaws dropped to the floor, well figuratively.  
"How did you manage to do that without her murdering you!?" I smiled sharply. "We're married!" She smacked me in the head, myself laughing and her with a small smile


End file.
